


The Vampire King

by UmaDengeki_sen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/pseuds/UmaDengeki_sen
Summary: Yami is not in control of himself and goes on a rampage against his brother. He kills him but something goes wrong and Atemu is now a vampire. What happens when Atemu realizes what's going on? what happens when the people realize that their beloved prince is still alive? AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/gifts).



> So, after a while, I've decided to upload a new story! I don't know if I want to make the whole thing a triology but we shall see. Enjoy and please review and leave kubos! Thanks.

Chapter 1 

 

Soft crying could be heard below the palace in Cairo, Egypt. The room was much lower from the dungeons underground, but the noise could be heard quite clearly. The doors were locked and there were no windows or any source of lightly. The sound of chains rattling around as the vampire who tried to get out. He couldn’t though. He was too weak and fragile. 

 

He was the only one of his kind and the Pharaoh did NOT want anyone to know about him. The vampirling, at first, was alright with it since he thought that he would be fine. Oh, how wrong he was… 

 

The vampire’s name is Atemu Sennen. He is only a sixteen year old boy in human years but now that he is a vampire, he was going to live forever. His hair was tri colored with the colors black, blonde, and crimson. His eyes were crimson as well, before and after he was turned. You would think that he would be strong and fierce and almost have the power to kill, but nope once again. He was as soft and sweet as the cats in the Arabian place. 

 

He had an older brother, well, has an older brother. His name is Yami Sennen. Yami was older by only four years but even when Yami dies, if he dies, Atemu will be older in vampiric years. Yami is the new pharaoh of Egypt. He was the one who took Atemu away from the throne and locked him inside this hell hole dungeon type room. Yami looked exactly like Atemu, only with pale skin and magenta hair and eyes instead of crimson. 

 

The two were so happy together when Atemu was human. They would play in the gardens; they would play around with the guards and play pranks. Those memories all stopped though when their father, Aknamkanon, had made a decision. He changed who the heir to the throne was going to be. Yami was now second to the throne for Atemu didn’t have a son or daughter to take over. Atemu was the new king now. 

 

Nothing was the same anymore. 

 

Atemu was upset when Yami would snap at him. At one point, Atemu was so desperate to talk and play with his brother that he would sneak into his room late at night only to see that Yami was being seduced by the harem men. When Atemu was caught, he would get the beating of his life and when their parents asked what happened, Atemu would always protect his brother and say that he wandered into the dungeons and got too close to the cells. 

 

When their parents died unexpectedly though, is when another change took a turn for the worse. 

 

When Aknamkanon died, Atemu took over and everything was a mess. Atemu didn’t know how to rule since he was only twelve by the time! Yami talked to the priests and priestesses about changing but the only way is to kill the prince. 

 

...And so Yami did. 

 

Yami hadn’t realized that he was using a sacred dagger when he was killing Atemu so when the older brother was dragging the younger away, Atemu was “alive” once again. After finding out what Yami had done, he had set a routine for them both. 

 

First, Yami rules Egypt. Second, Atemu stays down here and suffers. Third, after ruling Egypt, Yami comes down to the vampirling and beats him to a pulp. Fourth, Yami releases his tensions on him. Fifth, Atemu heals himself and everything resets itself for the next day. 

 

Atemu hated it for many reasons. He may be undead, but he could still become pregnant. He had lost so many children because of his brother yet...he couldn’t let Yami go. He loved him yet he hated him. What can he do? There are so many things that Atemu had to figure out, but...it was impossible at this point. 

 

Atemu hadn't realized the door to the hell hole had opened and his brother had walked in. There wasn’t any light with the King and even if there was, Atemu’s eyes were closed and the lights were very, very dim. 

 

The light touch on his cheek snapped Atemu back to reality. His eyes were opened and he could see better because of his new ability to see at night. He flinched at the light touch but then froze. He heard a weird noise coming from his brother. It sounded almost like...a cry? A whimper? Maybe a weak sob? It was something Atemu never heard from his brother. 

 

“Oh Atemu... you undead leech thing…” Yami whispered as he stroked Atemu’s cheek. 

 

Atemu looked into his brother’s eyes. His eyes widened as he saw that the maroon eyes that was once filled with anger and frustration and sinister evil...were filled with tears and sadness and weakness. Atemu never saw this in his brother. Never in his life. 

 

His heart jumped for a minute. He tried to move his arms but he forgot about the chains. The sounds echoed in the empty room and the King looked at them. A sole tear fell from his eyes, to his cheek, to the ground. 

 

“Y-Yami,” Atemu’s head snapped to the left as his cheek stung and started to become swollen. 

 

“Shut up, you sick fuck…” Yami hissed as more tears rolled down his cheeks. 

 

Atemu looked down, afraid of what else was going to happen to him. He could see and feel his brother’s hand go up again and he braced himself for the force but nothing came. Slowly, Atemu opened his eyes and looked at Yami again. Yami’s hand was up in the air but it didn’t move. Well, it did as it was shaking quite a bit. Atemu looked down again and relaxed slightly as the hand fell down back to Yami’s side. 

 

Yami turned around and walked his way back to the door where the long stairway was behind. He opened the door before he turned back to Atemu. 

 

“This...this is the fourth year that Mom and Dad was gone as well as how long you were here... do I want you to stay here forever, no, but...but I can’t let you destroy my chance of living my dream,” Yami whispered and soon ended in a sob. 

 

Yami turned back and ran upstairs. When he was in the middle of getting up, he collapsed and cried into his hands. The pain of having most of his family being taken away from him and having one being stored down under the palace was unbearable. He wanted help, he needed help. But he couldn’t get it. No one can help him. 

 

/That is correct, my host/ a voice hissed in Yami’s head. 

 

Yami gasped and shook his head, grabbing his hair and pulling at it hard. “No, no please leave me alone!” he shouted. 

 

/But why, my host? We are doing so well together/ the voice hissed again. 

 

“We are hurting people! I don’t want this anymore!” Yami shouted again. 

 

A black clouded started to surround Yami and the voice got louder and harsher. Yami started to pant and he leaned against the wall, holding his head tighter. 

 

/Hurting people is what good we are doing. You are serving your gods Anubis and Zorc very well, young host. Now, what must we do?/ 

 

The dark clouds disappeared and a different Yami appeared. The frowning cry on his lips was now a smirk and his eyes were crazier looking. He wiped away his tears with his thumb and started to walk back up the stairs. 

 

“Hurt more people. Sooner or later, our gods will come alive, right?” Yami asked. 

 

/If you wish for them to become human, yes, my host.../ 

 

Yami smirked and nodded. He opened the secret door in the dungeons and closed it. He snapped his fingers and all the guards and prisoners woke up from there small nap. Yami walked out of the dungeon and went to his room. After he locked the door, he went to his bed, undressed himself completely, laid down in the middle of his bed, and became unconscious. 

 

Two black figures appeared in the corner of Yami’s room. A minute later, the figures were solid and they held lust filled and predator smirks. The figures loved this routine that their servant had made, both the mental and human one. 

 

The mental servant for his mind control and his human servant for pleasurable times.


	2. Chapter Two

Yami groaned as he woke up. The sun has been hitting his eyes ever since the sun has been up and he could feel the burns. Wincing, Yami slowly got up and looked into the shaded part of his room. The feeling of the burns soon went away and Yami lay there, still like a dead person. 

 

His life was miserable. 

 

The day when his parents had died had been the second worse and the day, he had killed his brother and turned him into a monster was his worst. He never wanted to hurt anyone let alone make Atemu think he didn’t love him. Sure, Yami was a little upset that he was moved to possibly second place for the throne, but that doesn’t excuse him of what he has done. 

 

/My host... you should get up. It’s almost midday/ the voice hissed in Yami’s mind. 

 

“I have no energy,” Yami mumbled. 

 

/I do not care, my host. You must wake up and start hurting people/ the voice hissed even more. 

 

“I do not want to hurt anymore,” Yami said as he felt his body get picked up and then forced onto his feet, wincing as he felt a pain on his back. 

 

/Do you not want to make our gods become human?/ 

 

“Not Anubis or Zorc...” Yami’s sentence fell short as he felt a hand wave over his eyes. 

 

A figure appeared behind Yami and caught him as the King fell. Less than a minute later, Yami opened his eyes and stood up on his two feet once again. He stretched to pop his back a few times before he let out a sigh and went into the bathroom. 

 

“Sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me,” Yami said as he put his hands in the tub to see if the water is warm enough for him to get in. 

 

/It’s alright, my host... quickly get ready. We will need to hurt until midnight today at this rate/ the voice hissed. 

 

Yami pouted as he got into the water. “But why? I want to see my dear brother again and...play around,” he said, ending his sentence with a smirk. 

 

The figure that belonged with the voice rolled its eyes before it joined Yami in the bathroom. His eyes lay upon Yami’s naked body and it purred in lust and appreciation. Yami heard the purr and looked up before he smirked at what he was seeing. He let out a sigh and dipped his head under the water before he came back up to start washing his long, tri colored hair. 

 

/Hmm, you have a wonderful body, my host.../ the voice hissed and Yami gasped as he felt hair pass his neck, shivering lightly. 

 

The king looked at the figure and glared. “You can look but you can’t touch,” he snapped as he quickly finished his bath and grabbed a linen towel. “No get the fuck out!” 

 

The figure pouted before he glared and left the room. Yami sighed and shook his head before he stood up and started to dry himself. As he was drying himself off, he could see the many scars he had gotten. He didn’t really know how or why he got them, but he has them. Shrugging, Yami sighed and finished up before he dressed himself. 

 

/Took you long enough.../ the voice hissed as it saw Yami come out and got in front of his dresser. 

 

Yami rolled his eyes and started to put on his jewelry. “I can take my time if I wish. Leave me alone,” he said and gasped as he was suddenly pinned to the floor. 

 

/Listen, you whore ass brat, you will do what I say and you will NEVER say to me or anyone that is above you to leave you alone, do you understand that, my host/ the voice snapped as he grabbed Yami by his throat. 

 

Yami gasped and clawed at the hand but nodded. He breathed in and out quickly and coughed as he felt the air come back into his lungs. The figure looked at Yami in disgust before it went away. When Yami opened his eyes, he saw that he was alone. He sighed and rolled his eyes before he slowly got up. He frowned deeply when the door to his room burst open and his cousin and a few guards came in, a worried look on their faces. 

 

“Pharaoh, are you alright? We heard a thud,” Yami’s cousin, Seto, said as he looked around the room. 

 

“I am perfectly fine, Seto Kaiba. But, here’s my question. Are you alright?” Yami asked as he slowly stood up, an arm wrapped around his waist and another on his neck, gently rubbing the sore area. 

 

Seto frowned as he saw this action but he was very confused on why Yami asked that question. “I-I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Seto said. 

 

“I asked if you were alright. You know that I don't allow anyone in my room without permission without a consequence,” Yami said. 

 

Seto finally knew what Yami meant and sighed. He turned around and told the guards to leave. The guards nodded and quickly left after they felt the area feel darker. Seto turned around and crossed his arms and looked at Yami. 

 

“Why are you like this?” Seto asked as he saw Yami take out a whip from under his bed. 

 

“Why are you asking for the hundredth time you keep coming into my room without permission?” Yami asked as he turned to Seto. 

 

With a sigh, Seto turned around and held onto his arms tightly. He heard a crack of the whip and braced himself for the impact. Seconds later, Seto felt the slap of the whip and soon the pain came. Seto winced and panted through the pain and looked up when Yami walked pass him. 

 

“I hope you learned your lesson, Seto. I really don’t like punishing my family,” Yami said as he walked through the door. 

 

“Why do you punish your family?” Seto mumbled before he straightened himself up and started to walk out of the room. 

 

He closed the door and looked both sides of the hallways before he walked to Isis’s, the palace healer, office to see if his new wound could be healed like the other whip mark’s he had gotten from his cousin over the past four years. 

 

… 

 

As Yami walked to his throne, he could hear the voice in his head again. He sighed irritatingly and held his head once again, wincing as he started to feel a headache. He hated when the voice came to him. He didn't even know his name but yet he felt like he could trust him. Well, his dark side at least. Hikari Yami isn't as powerful as Dark Yami and the darker one was going to keep it like that. 

 

/Your lighter half seems to be taking over more than he used to, my host/ the voice hissed. 

 

“What do you mean?” Yami asked. 

 

/Your lighter half has taken over last night. He went to the vampire but he still had some of your techniques, my host/ the voice said with a small smirk. 

 

Yami gripped his hair and stopped walking as he closed his eyes tightly, panting. The figure once again appeared and grabbed Yami’s arms. Yami gasped and looked at the figure, glaring. The figure smirked and leaned down to gently blow on Yami's neck. Yami gasped again and shivered lightly before he pushed it away. 

 

“Don't touch me,” Yami growled. 

 

/But you let the gods have fun with you, my host… why can I not?/ the voice pouted. 

 

“Because they are gods and you are not. Now leave me be,” Yami snapped and the figure and voice soon went away. 

 

Yami sighed and shook his head before he walked into the throne room. Everyone in the throne room - guards, slaves, and the council - bowed to the King and rises up when Yami sat down. One slave quickly walked up to Yami and served him a goblet of wine, never looking up at him. Yami looked down at the slave and grabbed the goblet before he pushed the slave by his face down the stairs. The slave gasped and cried out in pain. 

 

“Oh great, we have a bitch in the room,” Yami sneered as he looked at the injured slave with a glare. 

 

The slave slowly got up. “N-No, m-” 

 

“Did I tell you to talk?!” Yami shouted as he stood up. 

 

The slave shook his head and winced as Yami threw the wine back at him. 

 

“Get the fuck out. Guards, have him punished. Twenty whippings front and back and no food for a week,” Yami said to his guards. 

 

The guards nodded and grabbed the slave's arm and dragged him down to the dungeons. The slave kept quiet as he knew that if he talked or tried to get away, it would be a life sentence to Amir, the animal that eats the people who defy their human and spiritual gods. Yami smirked as he saw the slave get dragged off before he turned to the council, who were shaking lightly, sweating in fear, and thinking. 

 

“What is on today's board?” Yami asked with a sigh, sitting back. “And bring me some more wine, will you?” 

 

A slave walked away to get her king some more wine as the council looked up at Yami. 

 

“My king,” Mahad, the oldest priest on the council, started. “We must discuss your behavior!” 

 

Yami glared at Mahad. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You have come from a nice boy when you were a kid to a full blown monster. What has happened to you, my King?” Mahad asked calmly. 

 

Yami stood up and started to walk to Mahad. The other councilors saw this and took a few feet back. Yes, they had high power but the Pharaoh could still attack them and well... let’s say that their lives as priests would be done for. Yami glared at the others before he stepped up to Mahad; even though he was short he was still quite scary. 

 

“That was when I was a child and my parents were taken away from me,” Yami said in a low whisper. 

 

“What of Prince Atemu?” Mahad asked and his head snapped to the right. 

 

“DO NOT TALK OF THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!” Yami shouted at Mahad before he turned around and stomped away. “COUNCIL IS DISMISSED!” 

 

Yami stomped out of the throne room and all the way to his room. He slammed the door closed and looked at himself in the mirror. Atemu... That name made tears flood his eyes. Yami could feel the voice and its figure come out but he quickly took off the Millennium Puzzle from his neck and threw it to the floor. All of the pieces broke and exploded everywhere in the room. Yami let out a sob and he ran out of the room and to the dungeons. He snapped his fingers and the guards and prisoners fell unconscious. He ran down the stairway after opening the secret door and came into the room Atemu was. Yami didn’t bring a light so he felt around the room until he felt Atemu’s cold body. Yami held onto Atemu tightly and cried into his stomach as he was on his knees. 

 

Atemu was stunned.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

“B-Big brother?” Atemu called softly to his crying brother. 

Atemu never saw Yami cry this much before. He only saw him cry twice. When Atemu was close to dying and when Atemu had been lost. Ever since those two incidents, Yami never cried. Ever since, he has been strong and instead of crying, he shouts and gets angry. This is when the ‘Atemu’ things had happened as well. 

“Oh Atemu...I can’t believe what I have done to you,” Yami whispered brokenly. 

Atemu winced at how broken Yami’s voice sounded and tried to comfort his brother as best as he could. Yami smiled at this and hugged Atemu tighter, happy that Atemu still wanted contact. Atemu started to purr, making Yami shiver lightly and blush. 

“You’ll be alright, Yami,” Atemu whispered. 

Yami shook his head. “No I won’t. Atemu, ever since I killed you... I turned you into a vampire... something has been controlling me. I don’t know who it is or what it is but it’s there. It hurts me and it’s making me rape you and then making me hurt people. By the end of the day, I’m the one getting raped as well,” he whispered. 

Atemu’s eyes widened and he looked at Yami in shock. “Oh big brother. I wish I can help,” he whispered as he kissed Yami’s head. 

“I’m so sorry! So, so sorry!” Yami broke down crying again. 

Atemu tried to comfort his brother again and sighed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing anyway. Someone was controlling his big brother? What magic is that? Can Atemu help in some way? Atemu hoped so. Atemu let out another sigh before his eyes widened. He had an idea! 

“Yami, I can help you. I need you to release me though before the thing controls you again,” Atemu said lowly. 

“W-What will you do?” Yami sniffled, looking at Atemu. 

“I can’t say right now but I can and will help you out,” Atemu pleaded. 

Yami thought for a second and started to panic when he felt the voice come back. He quickly let Atemu go and Atemu ran and jumped out of the secret room. He hissed as he felt the sun hit his pale ass skin before he ran out of the palace and the city. He needed to regroup, find something to eat, and then head to Luxor. Someone there can and will help him and Yami, Atemu will make sure of that. As he ran out of the city, he could unfortunately hear the screams and then shouts of his brother. Tears made their ways to Atemu’s eyes and they slowly came down as he realized that his brother was fully controlled again. 

He just hoped that Yami would still be in one piece when he gets back. 

…

/Yami, you stupid little piece of shit!/ the voice shouted as the figure grabbed Yami by his hair and dragged him up the stairs. 

Yami gasped and cried out repetitively. The secret door was thrown open and Yami was pushed out. The figure kicked Yami’s chest and stomach before he grabbed Yami’s hair again and dragged him to the throne room. The council was in the throne room as they wanted to speak to the pharaoh about some things in the city. Their eyes widened and Shada, the magician, had to use his shield to protect them as the wall exploded a little bit, but it was enough that chunks were flying. 

“What on Ra’s earth is happening?!” Shada exclaimed as he saw the figure throw Yami in the middle of the room. 

Yami was now bleeding and he was turning pale. He was unconscious as well and limp. The figure was much more Yami looking. He was in human form but his colors were different. His skin is white and his eyes and hair are black. The council widened their eyes as they knew what this was. It was the servant of Zorc, the snake that was in his stomach when he was in full form. 

/This is the outcome of your stupid king when he goes to your prince/ the voiced figure snarled as he pointed to the hurt king. 

“What? Do you mean Prince Atemu? He’s been dead!” Karim, another magician, shouted. 

/He has been turned into a vial creature and kept in the bedrock of the palace. Check under the dungeons if you will. But this here, your so called King, is a fool. Prepare yourself for battle with the gods/ the figure growled before he pulled out a long sword from his shield and pointed to Yami. 

The council gasped and cried out in shock and fear as the figure dug the blade into Yami. Yami cried out loudly and writhed in agony as the sword dissolved into him. The figure smirked, looked at the council, saluted, and then he too disappeared back into Yami’s body. When the figure disappeared, the council ran to Yami and the men picked him up. Isis ran ahead to prepare some medicine for Yami. Thoughts ran along everyone's minds. 

What the fuck happened and why is this happening to our King and so called late Prince? 

… 

Minutes passed and the council was waiting outside of the healing chambers. Some were biting their nails, others were pacing around, and a few just sat there, waiting patiently with a mind full of thoughts. The doors to the healing chambers opened and an exhausted Isis came out, a little pale and sweaty. 

“How’s Pharaoh Yami?” Shada asked. 

“Well, he’s in a medically induced coma. He is in great pain but he is healed,” Isis replied, smiling softly at Mahad as he helped her sit down on the floor. 

“If he’s healed, why is he feeling pain?” Karim asked. 

“He’s feeling pain because of that sword. It’s spiritually hurting him and we can’t do anything about it,” Isis sighed. 

Mahad nodded his head understandingly. “Alright, thank you for trying, Isis. Why don’t we all have a rest. Karim and Shada, try to protect the people of the city I’m going to the archives,” he said. 

“To the archives? Why?” Isis asked as she was picked up by Karim. 

“That spirit is evil. It’s part of the most devilish evil god in our world. Zorc. I know there is a way to destroy or at least get rid of him for a long time but I don’t remember how,” Mahad said. 

The council members sighed and nodded. Mahad nodded back before he left the halls and went to the library. He looked around to make sure that no one was there to see him before he chanted a small spell. A door was revealed and Mahad opened the door. When he entered, the door disappeared. Mahad stepped forward two feet before he grabbed a ladder and climbed down. He climbed down ten feet before he finally hit the floor. Mahad turned around and chanted another spell before he walked down the aisles of dusty and old books in the now lit up room. 

“Zorc….Zorc….Zorc….” Mahad muttered underneath his breath as he looked at the shelves of books, tapping his fingers on the shelves.

Mahad smirked in victory as he saw a book of Zorc. He grabbed it and headed towards the tables. A cushion was placed under Mahad as he sat down. Opening the book, Mahad skimmed the book and looked at the pictures. His eyes widened and gasped as he saw something he did not want to happen. 

“Oh may Ra help us all, especially Yami…” 

…

Atemu panted as he slowed down from his running. It’s now night time and he has been running since morning. Atemu stopped when he made it to an oasis and collapsed, panting and trying to get back some energy. It felt so good yet so bad running after years of being chained up! Atemu groaned as his stomach growled and wrapped his arms around himself. That’s when a scent caught his attention. He slowly got up and looked around, smiling sadly as he saw a desert fox drinking some water. Slowly, Atemu crawled to the animal without causing attention. He pounced at the animal when it wasn’t looking and quickly broke its neck. Licking his lips, Atemu dug in, sucking its blood in pleasure. When he was done, he threw the carcass away and wiped his mouth. Since he had a lot to do, he couldn’t rest a minute. Taking a few gulps of water, Atemu turned north and started running again. There was one person who could help him out. He too was a vampire. How Atemu knew this? He could sense who was alive, dead, moving and not moving. It was almost like a miracle if you will. 

After running a few miles, Atemu stopped as he heard the voice of the person he had been looking for. 

“Silly little boy. Why are you heading towards my town?” the voice asked. 

“I need help. Please, I beg of you,” Atemu pleaded, looking around as he held his hands together in begging stance. 

A man with pale skin and wearing a bulky red suit jumped in front of Atemu, his shoulder length white hair covering his left eye. “What kind of help?” 

“You have a rare item. Your left eye. We need it,” Atemu said. 

“We? Who is we?” the man asked. 

“My brother and his kingdom. They need help,” Atemu said. 

“And how does my Millennium Eye help them?” the man asked.

“All the evil deities have all the other objects but the eye. We can use it to hurt the gods and then use all the items to send them away,” Atemu said. 

“Hmm... how about you come with me and we can talk about it. I can see that your plan will never work,” the man said. “I’m Pegasus by the way.” 

Atemu pouted but nodded as he started to follow Pegasus. “Atemu.” 

Pegasus nodded and the two started to walk west. They were silent along the way.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

When Atemu and Pegasus made it to a cave, Atemu sat down and looked around. He was amazed at how similar it looked like to a home. Pegasus smirked as he saw this and sat down in his own little throne. He grabbed a goblet of wine that was on the throne armrest and looked at Atemu. Frowning when he saw that Atemu was not paying attention, he cleared his throat and took a sip of his wine. 

Atemu turned his head and blushed. “Oops, sorry,” he mumbled. 

Pegasus nodded and relaxed. “So, the plan?” 

“Oh, yes. So what I was planning was that we can go back to the palace. I think Zorc will sense your eye so we need to move fast. When he goes into the palace, we split up. I know where the other items are so I will get them while you distract Zorc. I come to you with the items and we use all the items to either destroy or put away Zorc and Anubis,” Atemu explained. 

“Are you stupid!?” Pegasus shouted with his eye wide open. “We can NOT put away or destroy Anubis!”

“Why not?” Atemu asked with a frown. 

“Because, he is the God of the Underworld. He can and will destroy you when he can,” Pegasus. “Hell, not you, me!”

“Why you?” 

“I helped YOU and Anubis has a grudge against ME!” Pegasus shouted. 

“Alright, alright! We can just force him down back to his home,” Atemu mumbled. 

Pegasus let out a sigh and relaxed himself into his throne and nodded, sipping his wine once more. “Very well, vampireling…” 

“I’m not a ling!” Atemu snapped. 

“You were turned like what? Two years ago?” Pegasus snorted as he swirled his wine around. 

“Double that…” Atemu mumbled as he crossed his arms and looked away. 

Pegasus rolled his eyes and sighed. “Do you know how to grow your nails to use as weapons?” he asked. 

“Wha-?”

“Or use your fangs properly?” 

“Let m-” 

“Didn't think so. Come, I’ll show you since I’m a pro,” Pegasus smirked as he stood up and walked out of the cave. 

Atemu growled at him and stubbornly crossed his arms and stayed seated. But, a feeling exploded in him and he got up and followed Pegasus outside. He blinked and shook his head in confusion before he snapped at Pegasus. How dare he use his...uh, mind control?

“See? I can show you how to use these powers if you want,” Pegasus said. 

Atemu sighed and after a minute nodded. He wanted to help his brother and he felt like if he had mind control it would be a lot easier. Pegasus nodded and closed his eyes before Atemu suddenly went unconscious, falling to the floor with a loud and painful thud. 

…

Atemu suddenly opened his eyes and gasped. He looked around but everything was...black? He looked under him and yelped as he saw that he was floating...floating! His eyes were widened and he blushed when he heard the chuckle that belonged to Pegasus. He looked up and scowled at the pale albino male. 

“Where are we?” Atemu asked. 

“We’re in your mind...I did say I was going to help you achieve mind controlling,” Pegasus shrugged and floated to Atemu. 

Atemu floated back a little before he sighed and relaxed his body. Pegasus nodded and went to him. He crossed his legs and pointed to them. Atemu got the message and did the same thing. Pegasus nodded once more before he put his wrists on his knees and then closed his eyes. Atemu tilted his head as he saw this but did it anyway. 

“Good...now breathe in….and then out. Do this and erase any and all thoughts,” Pegasus said firmly. 

Atemu nodded and did as he was told. He breathed in and out until he had no thoughts left in his mind. His body felt numb as he was relaxed for well over ten minutes and he was just about to fall asleep until Pegasus’s voice was heard. 

“Since there's no one else to do this with, you’ll control me. Think about me and my mind. Think what you want to do to me, well, what you want me to do,” Pegasus said. 

Atemu nodded and started to think about Pegasus. A small blush went on his cheeks as he started to think the dirty on Pegasus. He could hear a gasp and a growl and he opened his eyes. He burst out laughing as well as moaning a little but as he saw Pegasus rubbing himself with his pants still on. 

“Y-You jerk…” Pegasus panted. 

“Sorry! Sorry! I never had real sex before,” Atemu said and stopped thinking about Pegasus, letting him go from his metal restraints. Pegasus quickly shook himself off and got himself steady before he glared at Atemu and slapped his head. Atemu cried out and pouted as he rubbed his head. 

“Jerk...” Atemu mumbled. 

“Pervert,” Pegasus snapped. 

Atemu rolled his eyes and sighed. He stood up and looked around and saw that he was back in the real world. He turned to Pegasus who was walking back to his little throne. He tilted his head and followed him before he sat down and sighed. 

“What?” Pegasus asked. 

“When are we going to go?” Atemu asked. 

“Tomorrow. We must rest and train today,” Pegasus said and threw Atemu a sword. 

Atemu sighed once more and nodded. Standing up, Atemu pointed the sword at Pegasus who was sitting down and sipping his wine as the sword in his hand pointed to Atemu. The Prince let out a cry and ran towards Pegasus and soon by night, the two were physically ready for the big ass fight that they were going to face tomorrow. 

….

In the palace, Yami’s condition worsened. He was much paler than he was and he was now starting to sweat and pant. His cheeks were dusted in a very dark shade of pink and he was already naked. A towel was covering his lower regions but it wasn’t helping at all. Isis looked at Yami in worry before she started to create something cool to put on Yami’s body to help him cool off. 

“I hope this works, even just a little,” Isis murmured as she grabbed the bowl that had a soothing and cooling effect and put it all over Yami’s body. 

Isis smiled as she saw the sweating has stopped, but he was now shaking in cold. Isis widened and cursed under her breath before she grabbed another towel and started to take the gel like substance off. When she finished, there was only a little bit of Yami’s whole body and Yami was now shaking and sweating a little bit. 

Isis wiped her forehead and clenched her fists and eyes shut. Why can’t she make the thing she needs to help her King survive!? She felt as if she had failed the one who was most important to her. Tears fell from her closed eyes and she let out a loud scream before she grabbed a tray that had medicines and elixirs and threw them at the wall, breaking the bottles. 

The door opened and Mahad walked in, his eyes softening in sympathy as he saw how angry and upset Isis was. He walked in and closed the door before he went to Isis and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. 

“Isis, you can do your best. That’s all we can do,” Mahad said to her softly. 

“I know, Mahad...but it feels so much more devastating when thoughts come into your mind that Yami would never come back after many attempts of helping him,” Isis whimpered and let out a little cry of sadness and guilt, holding onto Mahad’s robe tightly. 

Mahad let her cry as he held her close. A little secret, Mahad loved Isis, more than just a friend. But at the moment, his feelings had to be put aside so that he could help her become like her old self and help save Yami. He let out a sigh and shook his head slightly before he placed a small, soft smile of his lips and lifted Isis’s chin so that their eyes could meet. 

“Isis, why don’t you take a break? The Pharaoh needs to rest anyway without anyone near him. Plus, when he wakes up and we can solve this problem, he wouldn’t want you to be sick and malnourished, now would he? I’ve seen that you haven’t eaten since Yami was in this room and that has been about a day,” Mahad said gently. 

Isis blushed. “Erm, I forgot I suppose,” she murmured. 

Mahad looked at Isis’s lips. They looked so soft and smooth...Mahad couldn’t help it. He placed a hand behind Isis’s head and pulled her into his own lips, pulling the two into a kiss. Isis gasped and moaned softly as she felt Mahad’s tongue on her delicate lips. She had a secret as well. She loved Mahad back but she didn’t know Mahad had feelings for her until now. She opened her mouth and moaned even more as she felt Mahad’s tongue roaming in her mouth, clutching the back of Mahad’s robe in her hands tight. A few seconds later, the two pulled apart and panted as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“W-What was that about?” Isis squeaked lightly 

Mahad chuckled softly. “I love you Isis...I suppose I couldn’t help it with how close we were,” he said. 

Isis nodded slowly and snuggled into Mahad. Mahad silently groaned as he felt Isis against his body and pulled her into another kiss. Isis moaned softly and kissed back and squealed as Mahad picked her up, while still kissing her, and walked to his room and few doors down the healing chambers. The door closed and neither priest nor priestess was seen for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

“We’re here,” Atemu sighed as he stopped hopping around and hid behind a tree in an oasis near the palace. 

He internally winced when he saw how dark it was in the sky and he did not like how quiet it was. He turned to look at Pegasus and the albino nodded. Atemu turned back and sighed one last time outside the palace and ran as fast as he could with Pegasus on his heels. Something made his hairs on his neck stand and Atemu’s eyes widened. 

“Duck!” Atemu shouted and threw himself on the floor. 

Pegasus frowned before he too ducked down. Seconds later, an explosion came from behind them. Atemu looked up and growled as he saw two figures standing on the walls of the palace. One of them was the figure that Yami had been possessed by and the other was the god, Zorc. He was now alive, and now it was now or never. 

“Atemu, what are you thinking,” Pegasus whispered. 

“We fight,” Atemu said and ran. 

Pegasus growled at the young one before he too followed. They both elongate their nails, fangs, and grew their wings. Zorc and the figure smirked as they saw the transformation happen. Zorc closed his eyes and started to chant. Atemu’s eyes widened when he saw many of the figures next to Zorc in front of him and jumped to avoid colliding with them. But, one of the figures grabbed Atemu’s ankle and pulled him down forcefully. Wincing, Atemu fell on the ground hard. When he looked up, he saw that Pegasus was in front of him, trying to protect the boy. Atemu stood up and let out a loud, delay screech. The figures covered their ears and withered in pain before they turned into sand and was blown away. 

“Hm. Soul, your work is becoming very weak against those,” Zorc murmured. 

/I apologize, master, but you must be patient/ the figure and voice, Soul, said with a maniac smirk. 

Zorc turned his eyes on him and narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?” 

/I don’t mean no disrespect, master. All I meant was that the best is yet to come/ Soul explained. 

Zorc looked at him a little before he snorted and looked back at the fighting vampires. His frown turned into a large smirk as he saw the sand start to turn into obsidian hounds. Large ones at that. He turned to Soul and nodded before he turned back to look at the fight. Atemu and Pegasus growled as they saw the hard to beat hounds and started to back up. 

“What are those?” Atemu asked. 

“Those are obsidian hounds. They’re very hard to defeat,” Pegasus informed and jumped out of the way when one of the hounds pounced. 

“How can we defeat them?” Atemu asked as he scratched the eyes of another. 

“These are pretty much black glass that is quite hard to break with weapons. We have a secret though, don’t we?” Pegasus panted as he landed on top of a hound and placed his hand on the head and then smirked at Atemu when the hound turned to the others and started growling. 

Atemu shook his head and sighed. He only used his mind control once. He shook his head and jumped onto one of the hounds as well. The hound growled and snapped and tried to shake Atemu off but his mind was taken over. Atemu smiled before he turned to face the other hounds and saw that Pegasus had already controlled more than half. Zorc frowned as he saw this and turned to Soul.

“What is going on?” Zorc asked. 

/The boys switched masters…/ Soul muttered and stepped back. 

Zorc frowned and gasped as one of the hounds pounced on him. A pack of these bad boys will take any and all gods down Pegasus had informed Atemu. The young old prince was glad that Pegasus had the ability to see into the future. If not, they would probably be dead. Soul’s face went stoic when he saw that the most powerful and evil god had been beaten by a pack of dark glass mutts and sighed. He turned around and walked off, his body disappearing with the wind. 

The darks may have lost, but so did the lights. 

Their precious Pharaoh is very ill and will die in less than 20 minutes. 

Atemu turned away from the hounds killing the god and turned to Pegasus. Pegasus nodded as he knew what Atemu was going to ask and closed his eyes. He could sense many souls that were very sad but he could sense on soul that was withering fast. His eyes widened and he started to run into the palace. Atemu frowned worriedly and followed Pegasus. They ran all the way to the healing chambers, shocking and making the servants and priests who they came across look at them in shock. 

Shady and Karin were sobbing in relief. “THE RIGHTFUL KING IS ALIVE!”

Atemu and Pegasus bursted into the healing chambers and Atemu could have fallen on his knees when he saw how Yami was. Yami was now fully naked and Isis and Mahad were trying to keep him cool and warm. Atemu ran to his brother and touched his forehead, his eyes glistening when he felt how hot he was. He turned to Pegasus pleadingly but Pegasus shook his head.

“He’s going to die!” Atemu cried. 

“And he could infect more people,” Pegasus said calmly.

Isis checked Yami’s pulse and widened her eyes when she felt no pulse. 

“No pulse. Not breathing and is turning cold!” Isis said. 

Atemu looked at Pegasus once more before he turned to Yami. He leaned down and bit Yami’s neck and injected Yami with his venom. Yami suddenly gasped and arched his back in pain before he went back down. Atemu pulled back and wiped his lips before he healed Yami close to him. Pegasus sighed and shook his head before he left. Isis was in Mahad’s arms, shaking in fright. In less than a minute, Yami gasped and coughed, shaking slightly. Atemu released a chalky laugh and he hugged Yami tightly, kissing his cheek. 

“W-What happened?” Yami asked as he shakily opened his eyes. 

“You’re alive,” Atemu whispered. 

Yami’s eyes widened when he heard his brother and hugged him tightly. Atemu smiled and cried when he heard Yami cry as well. Isis and Mahad smiled as they saw them and left them alone and went to explain to the other people why Atemu came back after years of being dead. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Yami whispered. 

“I know, I know. I forgive you,” Atemu said. 

Yami sniffed. “I’m hungry,” he murmured. 

Atemu raised his wrist up and held it to Yami’s mouth. “Drink,” he said. 

Yami nodded hesitantly and sank his new fangs into Atemu’s wrist and purred as he started to drink his blood. Soon after, he fell asleep as well as Atemu.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue 

“My people, I am here to say that I have been keeping something from you. Here, my dear baby brother Atemu, is still alive. He is the rightful king. I am going to give Atemu his title back as King while I will go back to being a prince in second in line, I hope.” 

The crowd cheered when I finished my speech. I smiled at them and wave as well as Atemu who was standing next to me. I can tell he is a little afraid. I can’t blame him. He’s a vampire and he’s afraid that he might be judged. I’m a vampire too, but I can hide it. I take a step back and take off my crown while Atemu does the same thing. We smile at each other and then hand our crowns to Mahad and Seto. 

“Prince Atemu, please kneel down,” Mahad said. 

Atemu nodded and he kneeled down. I smile even more while I listened to the little speech. The crown was placed on him and I can see the tears forming in Atemu’s eyes. When he stands up, I pull him into a hug and congratulate him. 

“Thank you for coming back, Pharaoh Atemu. Prince Yami, may you kneel down,” Seth said. 

I nod and let go of Atemu before I kneel down. I get my own little speech and I feel my old crown on my head again. I can feel emotions stir up but I keep them in check and I stand up. Atemu hugged me and then we turn to the crowds and started waving. The crowds roared in cheers. 

“Thank you for forgiving me,” I whisper lowly. 

Atemu smiled. “I always will. I love you big brother,” he whispered to me. 

I smile and let a tear go before we hug once more. I don’t let him go and neither does he. 

I’m glad that my life is back to normal. Well, almost back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the end of the story. I hope you guys have enjoyed and if you do please drop some kubos and comments and maybe likes/favorites. Thanks!


End file.
